degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Degrassi (Season 13)/@comment-6272714-20140222215811/@comment-6272714-20140302090605
It's not your negative feedback that I'm not accepting, it's you ''dismissing ''my entire post by telling me to just quit watching. It was quite condescending, and the only reason I retaliated with an attitude is because I don't appreciate being treated with one in the first place. Zoe ''is ''favored. There are many deluded fans turning the Zoe-Maya feud around to make Maya the antagonist, and it's ridiculously inaccurate. Too many people are sticking up for Zoe, excusing her of all her wrongdoings and taking her side. It's bad enough that she faced no consequences on screen for her actions, meanwhile Maya got thrown into the rubber room. It's not fair, and it sucks that there ''are ''fans who support Zoe when she doesn't deserve it. You may not have witnessed people declaring their love for Zoe, even labeling her as their queen, but I certainly have. Far too often. What I meant by Clare's cancer storyline being pointless is that it did absolutely nothing other than provide as a distraction so as to make Adam's sudden death more shocking. It did nothing for Clare's character, and it was executed VERY poorly. Frankly, it was an insult to actual cancer patients with how speedy the whole time-frame was from being diagnosed to being in remission, and not showing any sort of struggle or sickness from the chemotherapy. It was just really unrealistic, and honestly, unnecessary. I'm not saying that having a storyline about cancer is pointless; Spinner's was MUCH better and I loved his. It's just that Clare's was executed so poorly that it feels like it shouldn't even have happened. Drew is definitely the most favorited character by the writers. Without a doubt. He's the epitome of a Gary Stu and he gets away with everything, no matter how morally deplorable. It's frustrating to see him face literally no comeuppance and repercussions for all he's done. He gets the most screentime out of everybody and he's far too overdeveloped. The writers paint him in such a positive light, like him supposedly "changing" as the president, when in reality, he hasn't changed one bit. Audra scolding him over him sleeping with Zoe was the very first time we've actually seen him get the treatment he deserves, and even still, it's not enough. The only thing I was upset about regarding your comment was that you presumed I hated the show, and instead of allowing me to express my thoughts, you dismissed everything with a shoddy piece of advice which implicated that if I'm unhappy with how the show is playing out this season, that I should just give up on it and leave rather than express my disdain. You shut me out and made me feel as though my post was nothing more than irritating, negative energy and I should leave and take it with me. Let's just agree to disagree here, I guess. I'm not normally so snappy, and admittedly, this blew out of proportion.